ShunsuiXNanao
by NanaoSama
Summary: my first FF.
1. Chapter 1

**Part one.**

_He was sitting alone in dark and cold room. All important documents were blowed away. There was no more time think about them. He had a lot of question in his head, but answers were somewhere beyond this world._

_- Why? Why does love exist? – He asked himself every moment. - Why do I love person who always blows me away? Who just don't want to see me?_

_He fell on his knees and buried his face in his hands. All what he wanted right now, was to see her eyes, those beautiful and cold, full of pain and solitude, what she always hides beyond glasses eyes . But now this woman who he loved was so far away. It wasn't trouble with kilometers. She always was by his side, but she wasn't with him with her mind and heart. Someone silently opened the door. He looked up._

_- Captain Kyoraku, - she was cold as always – I'm bringing you some documents… Will you fill it later?_

_He didn't answer.  
- Captain Kyoraku?_

_He looked at her eyes. Amazing as always. Momentarily he standed up and hugged her._

_- Captain Kyoraku, what a hell are you doing?! Let me go!!!  
He held her so tight. She started to squirm.  
- Please, listen to me, Nanao-chan, - he talked silently – do you know, how much you mean to me? Oh you're everything to me…  
Nanao was confused. She never thought that she means something to him._

_- what face should I make, what face should I make? – thought Nanao in panic._

_Shunsui gently touched her face:  
- calm down, Nanao-chan, it's okay._

_- but captain, you need to fill those documents!  
- please, forget about work this once… - he touched her neck with his lips – Nanao-chan…_

_He didn't end the phrase. Nanao hit him with her giant book._

_- don't touch me never again, old pervert!_

_It was a bullet for Shunsui's heart. All dreams what he ever had about Nanao, them family, children and etc vanished. All what he had was emptiness. Shunsui was kneeler._

_- ugh… Captain Kyoraku? Are you okay?  
He didn't answer._

_- god damn it, what happened with you?_

_Shunsui again standed up and grappled her over shoulders._

_- Nanao-chan, I LOVE YOU!!!_

**~The End Of The First Part~**

**Part two****.**

_Life is full of surprises. When you are inured to live your life how it is everything turns so wrong. Day becomes night, dawn becomes dusk, light becomes dark, fire becomes ice… Let's go back to our story…_

_- Nanao-chan, I LOVE YOU!!! – Said Shunsui and looked at her eyes – I love you so much…_

_And from this moment Nanao's life turned on it's head. She was shocked and didn't know what to say. Shunsui looked trough her, looked like he can read her thoughts. She was praying if it would be true and she wouldn't need to say what she felt._

_- No, it's impossible, - though she – I need to say it… I need…_

_Shunsui was still looking at her eyes. He saw her fear, shyness and remorse._

_- it's okay, Nanao-chan, if you don't feel the same way… - he was a little bit sad._

_- captain… no.. I mean.. Shunsui… - she swallowed saliva. – I… love you too…_

_He hugged her so tight and kissed her lips._

_- Nanao-chan, your lips are so sweet, - he smiled – I repent that I didn't know this taste before._

_Nanao blushed._

_- it's… a little bit inflammatory…_

_- good, Nanao-chan, - he was still smiling._

_She shacked her head:  
- no! Of course it's not! You are captain of 8th division, and I'm vice-captain! It's not good at all!_

_- Nanao-cha~n, calm down, it's all right… I'm man, and you're a woman… well we can love each other, - he smiled again_

_Nanao started to laugh. Shunsui a little surprised looked at her:  
- what's so funny, Nanao-chan?_

_Through laughing she said:  
- because when you were smiling you were just like Ichimaru Gin._

_Shunsui started to laugh too and gently fondled her back._

_- Nanao-chan, - he said it silently – I will always be with you… and I will always protect you, no matter what._

_She put her head on his shoulder and closed eyes. First time in her life she felt so safe._

**~The End Of Second Part. ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part three.**

Elapsed a lot of days after this. I'm sorry, but I won't tell you everything what happened. Maybe later. Or maybe I will forget…~ who knows..~

Nanao was sitting in the library, searching for the books to read. Suddenly her eyes found an ancient book what just smelled as secrets. She took this book and went home. It was really interesting about what is this one. When Nanao came back she took a shower – she needed a clearly mind before reading. She putted up a dressing gown and made some coffee. After that she lied down in the bed. Then opened the new book. From first page it was something amazing. First page was full of dust and had a mouldy smell. The book was about the middle ages. A lot of stories about knighthood, princesses, kings, towers, wars… Nanao loved ancient stories like this. Every book was like a new travel to another country, with new adventures, and every book was ended with a little bit of sadness. She always felt like every book that she has ever read is the little peace of her. Nanao didn't feel how she fell asleep. She opened her eyes. It was a castle before her eyes, big beautiful castle. Nanao looked around – it was ancient city. People around her was dressed in strange coats and always looked at her shinigami's outfit like she was insane. She walked slowly through tiny streets till someone seized her.

Poor Nanao didn't understand what's going on, because she dropped her glasses. All what she knew was only two things – someone kidnapped her, and this someone was on horse. She tried to do something, but it was useless. Finally the strange man put her down. Nanao tried to distinguish his face, but without glasses it was impossible. And then she heard a familiar voice:

- are you okay, Nanao-sama?  
Nanao-sama? Sama? What was that? Not chan? But sama?  
- huh?

Shunsui started to laugh.

- don't you remember anything, Nanao-sama? Yesterday you fell down from your horse and just vanished… you made me worry about you.

Nanao was totally confused – about what is he talking?! She didn't fell from horse yesterday, she haven't even ride horse!

- well, I fell down… - she tried to find out some details. – but how it happened? And who am I?

He sighed:  
- you're princess of this kingdom, idol and… my wife. How I said it happened yesterday. You fell down from your horse when we were escaping from enemy's from another kingdom, but your horse was grazed by arrow, well he fell down, and you too. I tried to find you then, and after it but you weren't there… - he looked still worried. – and today you appeared in middle of city with this strange outfit and don't remember anything….

Nanao was shocked. But she remember yesterday clearly! She was sitting in boring office and filling a lot of boring documents. All day. But she didn't see Shunsui yesterday! Right! Nanao gently touched his hand.

- don't worry, I'm okay. Yes, I forgot who I'm, where I'm and what happened, but I remember one thing clearly?  
- which? – he looked surprised.

Nanao started to laugh from his funny face expression, but after one moment she was serious as always. Then smiled a little.

- I remember, that I love you.

Shunsui didn't say anything, just hugged her so tight.

- thanks god, you're okay. – he gently bitted her ear.

Nanao blushed a little bit and kissed him to lips. Shunsui sat down and put her on his knees. Then looked at her eyes and gently touched her lips with his lips.

- Nanao-sama, please, stick out you tongue. Yes, like this.

He put his tongue in her mouth. In other words they was making out XD [sorry, didn't know how to write it, I'm not good at English XD] Nanao felt taste of coffee and sake from his tongue, and she liked this taste very much. But suddenly she felt something gently and a little bit cold, what tickled on her cheek. And later someone's lips on her neck. She opened her eyes and saw Shunsui. He smiled:

- good morning, Nanao-chan. – Shunsui touched her forehead with lips – it seems like you have a fever, are you okay?  
She smiled a little and felt how her cheeks blushed.

- it's okay.

Shunsui looked at her red cheeks:

- really? But you're blushing… Nanao-chan?  
Nanao started to laugh:

- it's because I had a dream about you. – she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.

He hugged her:

- good night, Nanao-chan, sleep quietly, I will be here.

After few minutes Nanao really fell asleep. Shunsui bedded down her and lied by her side. He smiled, because at this moment his little Nanao-chan was just an angel. He gently kissed her, get off his pink coat and covered up her. Then the turned off lights and closed his eyes. He knew – in real life and in her dreams he will protect her even it cost his life.

**~The End of Third Part.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part four.**

Nanao looked through window. It was a cold rainy day. Today she can be sure – Shunsui won't go anywhere to sleep. She smiled. Today is her lazy day. But what she will do? Nanao sighed – she didn't know what to do. Suddenly telephone rang. Nanao picked up handsed:  
- hello?  
- hi Nanao! Wanna meet? – someone exclaimed.

- huh? Who's talking? – she was a little confused.

- try to guess, nerdy thingy~ - anonym started to laugh.

- oh… got it – a little bit disappointed said Nanao – hi, Rangiku.

- sooo… what about meet?

- okay, but NO SAKE!!!

- okay, okay, don't shout! Come to my house after two hours okay?  
- no probs.

========after two hours========

Nanao knocked in the door. Silence. No one opened the door. She knocked again. The same story.

- what a stupid joke… - she started to walk

Suddenly door exploded. A lot of smokes came from there. Nanao turned round.

- huh?

Rangiku came from the smokes coughing:

- unlucky day, very unlucky day!  
- what happened? Did you broke something?  
- nooo… the cake what I tried to do burned when I was varnishing my nails…

Nanao sighed. As always. She didn't change from school times – Rangiku will always be Rangiku.

- do you need help?  
Rangiku guiltily smiled:

- it would be pretty good.

Nanao closed her nose and mouth, then came in.

- … Rangiku, come here please… - she straightened glasses

After few sec Rangiku came.

- do you need something?  
- yes… you said you burned the cake… BUT THEN WHAT ABOUT THIS MESS?! – she was looking to broken table, chairs, some porcelain figures, cups…

Rangiku again smiled guiltily:

- umm… when I opened stove it was a lot of smoke… I didn't see anything… I just tried to come to open door…

Nanao sighed again:  
- well I can't help you… but don't worry, I know who can help you… but I think he's too lazy…

- Let me guess… it's Shunsui? – she started to chuckle – Nanao loves Shunsui, Nanao loves Shunsui, am I wrong, little cute Nanao-chan?  
- … Rangiku… SHUT THE HELL UP!!!! – she hit her

- heeeey, don't be angry, it was only joke – Rangiku rubbed her head

========well, after some time Shunsui came========

Shunsui was a little bit sleepy - he slept at home.

- well, ladies, what happened? – he looked at Nanao and touched her shoulder – something serious, Nanao-chan?  
Nanao didn't answer, Rangiku again rubbed her head

- so, what's going on? – now he looked at Rangiku – Rangiku-san?  
- I… just burned a cake…

- … and broke half of her house – Nanao sighed – go to my home now Rangiku, I will help Shunsui here.

- okay~ - she went to Nanao's home.

Shunsui looked at his sweetheart:  
- well… we're here alone, Nanao-chan – he smiled

- sooo?  
- don't ask stupid questions – he was standing behind her and hugged.

- what if Rangiku will come back? – she a little squirmed.

- well she won't – he laughed and bitted her ear – no one will disturb us.

Shunsui removed her glasses and relinquished her hair. Then touched her lips with finger:  
- you're so cute, Nanao-chan.

Nanao put her hand on his cheek and touched his forehead with her forehead. Shunsui smiled and licked her cheek:  
- you're so sweet, my cute angel.

Shunsui put his hand on the zip of her outfit [I just didn't know what to write XD] and a little pinned up it.

But suddenly someone came through smokes. It was Rangiku:

- huh? What's going on?! – she looked at Shunsui's hand and slapped him – PERVERT!!!

Shunsui relinquish Nanao's hold:

- wait a sec, you didn't understand!!!  
- GO AWAY AND DON'T TOUCH NANAO NEVER AGAIN!!! - she put off her shoe and sent it to Shunsui's forehead. He fell down. – okay, Nanao, now you're safe ^.^

- …Rangiku, I was safe and it was okay… and then you came… - she put off her glasses

- oh… - Rangiku looked so scared – I..I'm s.. sorry…

Nanao didn't answer, just draw her zanpaktou and started to ran towards here. Rangiku kicked the door and started to ran fast like she never have running before. And till night at all soul society was heard:

- COME BACK HER I WILL KILL YOU!!!!

- WAIT I SAID I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU'RE A COUPLE!!!

**~The End of Fourth Part.~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part five.**_

_It was 7__th__ of July. Nanao's birthday. In the early sunny morning she was sleeping as little kid, with book what she was reading before she fell asleep. Sun was arising and everything was painted by gently pink color. Silently someone entered Nanao's bedroom. The man put cup of coffee on cupboard, then slowly opened curtains. He came near still sleeping Nanao and whispered into her ear:_

_- Nanao-chan, wake up. It's morning already.  
She slowly opened her eyes:  
- uh..? huh..? – she was sleepy.  
Shunsui started to laugh:  
- you look so cute, when you're sleepy.  
he kissed her forehead.  
- Kyouraku-taichou? What does it all mean? Why did you came here so suddenly and woke me up?  
- huh? It's your birthday, Nanao-chan, have you forgotten? – he started to laugh and kissed her once more._

_Nanao was still sleepy, so she didn't really understand what was going on. Shunsui noticed it and gave her beautiful red rose.  
- this flower reminds me you, Nanao-chan. Beautiful, passionate and in the same time dangerous. – he smiled a little._

_Nanao took rose and smiled too:_

_thank you, Taichou.  
- isn't it worth kiss? – he was still smiling._

_Nanao sighed and kissed him:  
- you won't ever change.  
- it's because i love you with all my heart, Nanao-chan._

_He gave up her cup of coffee and smiled. Nanao started to drink it. There was dead silence. After few minutes Nanao finished coffee:  
- thank you, darling._

_Shunsui deeply sighed and touched her hand:  
- Nanao-chan…. It took so long, but i finally decided…  
- well? Come on, say it._

_He closed his eyes and said:  
- Nanao-chan…. Will you marry me?  
again became silence. Shunsui was waiting for answer, and Nanao was shocked. After few moments of silence, what for Shunsui lasted few hours Nanao said:  
- sure. I will be happy being your wife. I love you, and i wanna spend my life with you.  
all suddenly Shunsui hugged her so tight and started to kiss her neck. _

_- i love you too, Nanao-chan, i love you more than my life. Because you're my life._

_Nanao closed her eyes and started gently stroke his hair. Shunsui was kissing her neck more and more passionate, and then pulled her down on the bed. Still kissing he started to undress her, and when she was naked he started to kiss all her body. Nanao blushed a bit, but wasn't trying to stop him. For a moment he stopped kissing her and undressed himself. Then he gently touched her breasts:  
- Nanao-chan, your breasts are you as you. – he smiled and started to slowly massage it._

_- taichou, please, don't say things like that, it's so embarassing. – she closed her eyes so tight._

_Shunsui was kissing her all over her body, still massaging her breasts. Then he looked at her eyes:  
- hey, Nanao-chan, are you ready for the real thing, or you wanna continue this foreplay?  
she blushed and nodded a little. Shunsui smilled and kissed her forehead. Then gently entered her and whispered into her ear:  
- let's become one, Nanao-chan.  
then he started to slowly move. Nanao moaned and closed her eyes so tight. Shunsui put his hands around her, and continued kissing. After some time it was done. Nanao was lying into his arms and smiling, Shunsui was playing with her hair. She was stroking his chest. He kissed her and smiled:  
- my little Nanao-chan, i love you.  
she smilled and answered:  
- i love you too, darling. And it's my best birthday because of you._

_**~The End Of Fifth Part.~**_


End file.
